conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenieman Hive
A Teenieman Hive is a massive area of nesting and living grounds for teeniemen. Since their first introduction into the world, teeniemen worked and lived together in large nests and hives, usually underground. These primitive cities contained up to tens of millions of teeniemen. Teeniemen naturally stick together in large numbers and much like ants and bees, have a natural psychological hive-mind mentality. Teeniemen work together to maintain the hive and population, building the hive and expanding it, gathering food and supplies and reproducing to add to the hive population. Teeniemen during the Hive Age, lasting from 1996 to 1999 primarily developed large hives. Teeniemen of higher rank would be allowed into more modernized hives, similar to human cities. By the time of the great civil war between Loyal Nikki teeniemen and separatist freedom fighters, calling themselves the Federation of Teeniemen, teeniemen on both sides found it necessary to modernize quickly to gain technological advantage over the others. Federation teeniemen established urban cities. Loyal teenimen began building cities as well. In the end of the war, the federation had won and quickly tried to mimic human culture and development, building massive cities called Teenie Cities. Hives Teenieman hives primarily were located underground, much like ant hills. Hive workers built deep tunnels into the ground, creating nests and living areas, food storage and areas for reproduction to raise and care for infant teeniemen. Teenieman hives stored room for the usual foods teeniemen ate in their diet such as nuts, berries and some grasses. Hives also had storage for sugar which was used to eat and produce new teeniemen. Hives functioned much like bees and wasps nests as well. Disturbing a teenieman hive would result in a large number of angry soldier teeniemen to rush out and attack the animal or human disturbing the hive, commonly devouring them. During the United States operations to exterminate hives throughout 1996-1999, small tactical nuclear devices were shot into the center of the hive, incinerating and vaporizing it. Hives could span for over a mile in diameter under the ground, requiring the use of nuclear devices to destroy them. Teenie City Teenie cities began development in 1997 under the commands of Nikki, the lead teenieman creature. Nikki had several cities built in 1997. Federation and separatist teeniemen soon began building their own cities in 1999. During the war, several cities were destroyed by nuclear weapons, fired from both sides of the civil war. Modern teenie cities are complete scale models of human cities, containing apartment buildings, commercial office buildings, skyscrapers, transportation systems including subways, highways, streets, rail lines and airports. University colleges are the only form of education centers found in cities since teenieman knowledge is passed on to newly reproduced generations of teeniemen. Universities educate teeniemen further. Military bases can be found in each city, containing supplies, vehicles and storage. Most teeniemen are in the military, nearly 95% of the population, and teeniemen maintain and possess their guns, ammunition, uniforms and gear in their homes. Teenie cities across North America are connected by an underground super highway called the Federal Underground Super Highway (F.U.S.H.) which contains ten lanes of traffic on each side of east/west/north/south bound traffic and five lanes of high speed rail on each side of east/west/north/south bound rail traffic. The F.U.S.H. is the most utilized route of the Federation as it is the main form of transportation between cities. Category:Federation of Teeniemen Category:Settlements